Fear
by FoxInBlue
Summary: When Judy discovers secrets about Nick will their friendship ever be the same? Rated T because Alcohol


**Hello beautiful people I'm back with another story and this one is thanks to PointyHairedJedi so enjoy**

Nick and Judy Zootopia's best cops had just finished their shift at work and after an hour or two of hanging out at the nearest coffee shop to the precinct they decided to set out their separate ways and go home to their houses for Judy this was slightly disappointing but she understood when Nick had told her that he had some things he needed to do at home. For Nick however he had his reasons for calling their pleasant talking sección quits early. As Judy arrived home and unlocked the door she found that her bed looked quite tempting so that's where she laid and watched her favorite Movie "the giver". She liked it because much like Zootopia the movie based around mammals that attempted to create a utopía but one person has the courage to rebel from doing what all of society said he should and he made life better by following his dreams. However as the movies climax had ended the bunny had noticed something she couldn't live without."where the fluff did I put my phone?" She thought as she attempted to recreate the day's events upon memory. "Oh No! I gave it to Nick at the coffee shop so we could take a selfie together. Ugh he must have kept it by accident." Judy whined while looking at the clock which read seven thirty.

"Well you better go get it before you have to wait all night for tomorrow!" Her neighbor yelled from across the hall clearly eavesdropping on the conversation she was having with herself.

"Curse these thin walls." She huffed.

"I'm sure Nick won't mind if I drop by to get my phone back he's always happy to see me." Judy thought with a slight glee that she could get another chance to talk to him.

Meanwhile Nick was having his own problems at his apartment, problems that nobody could fix.

"Ok Nick you got this, you knew it was coming since morning and you have given yourself plenty of time to prepare." Nick thought giving himself pep talk.

"I can do this nothing's going to hurt me and nothing bad is going to happen, now it's starting to get dark and it's all hitting the fan at nine o'clock I just need to make a quick trip to targoat for a bottle of wine and I'll be good." The fox whispered to no one in particular while he opened the door and left for the bottom floor of the apartment building he lived in. Having left his home and on his way to the store fate would have it that the sly bunny he called his partner had just made her way into his housing and up the stairs to visit the fox unaware of his absence.

*ding dong*

Judy rang the doorbell with no answer in return and so after multiple attempts to get the attention of her friend she decided to let herself in with the key he told her about hidden behind the painting hung up on top his door. As she took down the painting and took out the item behind she found instead of a key a small box made of metal with a four number lock on hit.

"Damn, what was the code again? I can't believe I forgot… oh! It's the same code he uses on his work computer one,two,nine,ten." The rabbit thought to herself but now the box was open and with the key exposed to her sight she took it and inserted it into the door knob.

"Nick! She called out trying to grab his attention. "It's Judy sorry to barge in like this but you still have my phone from earlier today and I kinda need it back." She stated not expecting an answer and for a good reason for her voice fell on silence.

After fully realizing he wasn't home she decided to look around his living room located directly in front of the door with the kitchen to the right and bedroom on the left Judy decided to respect his privacy and only check what was in the open. Now comfortable with where she was the bunny supposed thinking out loud couldn't hurt and besides at times it helped her train of thought stay on topic.

"Not on the couch and not near his fancy flat screen, I swear it's a miracle Nick can afford any of this stuff on a cop's salary." After about ten more minutes of searching through the living area and the kitchen she concluded that the only possible spot left is the bedroom, and regardless of if she liked it or not the thought of going into the foxes sleeping space made her anxious and slightly uneasy. "This is the ultimate violation of privacy, I can't abuse his trust like this." However despite her inner conflict Judy concluded that if she as quick and didn't leave a trace Nick would never know she was there and she could get her phone back besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him. As the bunny approached the door she felt guilt begin to build up inside her for what she was about to do, but it was too late and her mind was set and before the rabbit could think anymore the door was open and she was in. The first thing that the Cotton tailed mammal noticed was that his bed was not so much a bed but instead a mountain of sheets, blankets and even the maturase seemed to be oddly shaped curving upward as if to add support to the structure but yet there was a hole to fit a body it almost looked like a hole in the side of a mountain. Now began studying the items in his room forgetting about the task at hand. Judy now thought to herself about what she was finding.

"Noise cancelling headphones, sleeping mask, even two separate first aid kits. I've never taken Nick to be the paranoid type what is going on?" The hair questioned to herself looking over his belongings with interest and wonder.

"Ya know Carrots you could've just called."

"AAHHH!" Judy screamed out in shock .

"Geez fluff I didn't mean to scare you that bad but I guess you did deserve it for going through all my stuff." Nick laughed standing in the doorway of his room.

"Nick I'm sorry it's just that you still have my phone and I needed it and I thought it was in your room." Judy explained frantically clearly nervous about getting caught snooping.

"It's alright Carrots I really couldn't care less about you shifting through all of my personal belongings." The fox said nonchalantly showing her that there was nothing to be scared about.

"Oh, um… Nick I'm sorry I was sifting through your personal belongings like a stalker I should've waited until-"

*CRACK!*

"AH!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs clearly frightened by the noise.

"Heh scared of a little lightning are we slick?" Judy teased hoping to draw attention away from the situation.

"Judy, I think you should leave." Nick stated without humor or his usual tone is was different this was completely serious. Seeing this the bunny immediately started apologizing.

"Nick, I'm sorry I invaded your privacy."

"No it's not your fault, it's just that it's been a long day and I nee-"

*CRACK!*

This being the second stroke of lightning Nick was better prepared to keep quiet however his fur was being as loud as possible shooting outward like a bullet it appeared the fox gained twenty extra pounds from the rocket like poof of his coat.

"Wait… Nick are you actually scared of thunder and lightning?" Judy question in genuine concern.

"No... it's just winter so my new coat of fur is coming in. It's always bigger than my summer one. Oh, and here's your phone It was in my pocket." The fox replied reaching out to give it to the bunny, clearly shaken up now heading into the living room for the liquid gold he retrieved from the store. Judy followed and noticed the bottle, at that she realized what was happening and decided that she couldn't just leave and let Nick drown himself with wine to ease his fear of the lightning.

"Nick I'm not going anywhere I know you're afraid of the thunder and I can't just leave a friend in need." Judy stated firmly staring at him waiting for a response.

"... alright Carrots you got me." The fox huffed defeated.

"But just so you know it's common among K-9's to not like lightning." Nick defended feeling embarrassed of the situation.

"Oh Nick, you should have just told me instead of trying to wash away your problems with alcohol you know I'll always be there for you especially when you need me most."

"I know, I guess I was just being a dumb fox but I really don't need any empathy I know I'm being irrational and I know you know it too it's just one of those things I guess." Nick sighed still slightly embarrassed."Ha I don't think so slick if you're not feeling one hundred percent then I gotta get you there." Judy chimed happy to help a friend in need.

"Hey but I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

"Go for it Fluff I don't mind." Nick replied.

"What's up with your bed?"

"You mean my den? I mean I know it's not the best but I couldn't afford to get a real one so I improvised."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to insult your work it's just that I've never seen one before. Why don't you just sleep without it being all inclosed if you don't mind me asking?"

"I dunno Carrots it's just comforting I guess, it's a K9 thing wolves do it too."

Unable to resist any longer Judy went in for a hug to soothe her partner it was the only way she knew how and he gladly accepted. After about thirty seconds of hugging both silently decided that neither one wanted to let go Judy noticed his heart beat and found it soothing. Bum bum… bum bum… bum bum …

*CRACK!" Another unexpected thunder blast screamed across the sky which in reaction Nick squeezed his partner noticeably harder and Judy noticed with her head still in his chest his heartbeat had made a drastic difference. No longer was it smooth and calming but as she put her ear up to him and listened it was almost a scary difference Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum. There the beat must've been pounding three times as fast as it was before.

"You know what Slick I've never slept in a den before." The bunny flirted hinted.

"Well that's understandable considering you're a bunny and not a fox." He quipped hiding his sudden stress levels.

"How about we share yours tonight just this once."

"Ya now Carrots I think I'd like that and it looks like it's my bedtime too." Nick said checking his phone which read ten-thirty.

As they walked over to his makeshift den and got inside they realized one thing and that was cuddling was inevitable considering the size of it. So that's exactly what they did with Nick wrapped around her body from the back and his tail enveloping her front they laid uncomfortable silence while Judy stayed fixed on the beat of his heart once again Bum Bum… Bum Bum… bum bum.

*CRACK!* once again a bolt of lightning went off.

Bum bum…. Bum Bum… Bum Bum.

"Your not scared anymore?" Judy whispered softly knowing the answer.

"How can I be with you here to keep me company?" He whispered back.

 **Alright that was fun I had a great time with this one and I hope you guy find it good because I really wanted to make this my best one yet and I feel like I accomplished that. Leave a comment and tell me if I did good or not but if not I prefer you give a reason so I can get better. Also one last shout out to PointyHairedJedi for making this possible.**

See ya in the later!


End file.
